


i have looked into your eyes with my eyes (i have put your heart near my heart)

by lovethybooty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 70th Hunger Games, Annie's reaping, District 4, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Panem, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble to answer the prompt: Eye Contact (write about two people seeing each other for the first time).</p><p>or</p><p>The first time Annie sees Finnick in person, it's at her reaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have looked into your eyes with my eyes (i have put your heart near my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a while of being terribly busy and uninspired.
> 
> The title is actually a quote by Pope John XXIII. I think it serves it's purpose well- this is all about a knowing glance, after all.
> 
> Wrote Finnick's reaping in Death of an Innocent a while back. Figured I'd try my hand at Annie's- even if it's a very short and diluted version.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!

Rough hands pull her quivering frame up to the rickety platform. Sea green eyes dart around, trying to find anything solid to latch onto. She scans her surroundings quickly, images flashing before her- the yellow lady, the haughty mayor. And then she is met by another pair of eyes.

Sparkling and green and unbelievably clear. For a moment, it feels as though time has stopped- suspended, hanging still in the stifling summer’s heat.

Annie’s eyes go wide when she realizes she’s staring at the ~~_infamous_~~ famous Finnick Odair. But the fleeting glimpse ends as soon as it had begun and she’s reminded by a sickeningly sweet voice that she has just been reaped for the 70th Hunger Games.

A peacekeeper’s assertive hand on her back forces her limp, paralyzed body forward- looking out at the sad sea of District Four. The deafening, drum-like pounding in her ears ceases as Annie squints, the sun’s bright rays blinding her momentarily as she tries to regain focus.

Behind her, Finnick Odair smiles sadly.  


End file.
